Ice is commonly made available in hotels, motels, marinas, trailer parks, camps, and other public or semipublic places by way of a machine which serves as both the ice maker and a bulk storage facility. The conventional ice machine is characterized by a large insulated storage compartment having an access door which permits individuals desiring ice to simply open the door and remove the desired quantity.
One problem which is posed by the conventional ice machine is the indiscriminate and unconservative removal of ice such that an equitable distribution of the available ice is not achieved. Another problem associated with conventional ice machines is one of sanitation; i.e., there is little or no control over the introduction of contaminants into the ice by diseased persons, animals, vandals and other sources.
Accordingly, a substantial advantage can be achieved by means of an instrumentality for dispensing metered quantities of ice at a predetermined price, or, when desired, through the use of tokens, the issuance of which is subject to appropriate supervision.